The invention relates to a temperature sensor and to a circuit configuration for controlling the gain of an amplifier circuit.
Amplifier stages produced with field effect transistors (FETs) for high-frequency digital signals have a gain that has a considerable temperature dependence. The reason for this is a change in the transistor transconductance over temperature which, multiplied by the load resistance, defines the gain of a stage (gain V=load resistance RL*transconductance of the transistor gm). In order to counteract a decrease in the transconductance of the transistor and therefore the gain over temperature, it is known to incorporate a derivative term or lead into the amplifier stage. However, at low temperatures, the derivative term disadvantageously results in a considerable increase in the gain which, because of an increasing tendency to oscillation, is undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a requirement to develop a circuit for an amplifier stage which reduces the temperature dependence of the gain, at best even eliminates it, without any increase in gain taking place in the range of low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,742 discloses a circuit for an amplifier stage through the use of which the amplifier stage is fed with a constant current irrespective of the temperature. For this purpose, a current source with a positive temperature coefficient and a current source with a negative temperature coefficient are added. The combined current from these two current sources is then independent of temperature. However, in this known circuit, because of the use of a constant current source, the output voltage from the amplifier is kept constant, but not the gain. Instead, the latter decreases with increasing temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,943 describes a temperature sensor which has two field effect transistors of which one is operated in the range below the cut-off voltage (subthreshold region) and the other is operated at an operating point at which, for a constant drain-source current, the gate voltage is substantially independent of temperature. By comparing the voltages at the two field effect transistors, a signal is generated which depends on the temperature of the transistor operated below the cut-off voltage.
A drawback with this known temperature sensor is that the output signal is small, because of the small currents and voltages in the range below the cut-off voltage, and can therefore be further processed only with difficulty.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a circuit configuration for controlling the gain of an amplifier circuit which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known circuit configurations of this general type and which has a substantially temperature-independent gain of the amplifier circuit. It is a further object of the invention to provide a temperature sensor which provides a relatively large output signal that is substantially linearly dependent on the temperature. The temperature sensor should in particular be suitable for setting the temperature-dependent gain of an amplifier circuit.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a temperature sensor, including:
a first FET transistor circuit;
a second FET transistor circuit;
an operating device, connected the first FET transistor circuit and to the second FET transistor circuit, the operating device being configured to operate the second FET transistor circuit at a given operating point such that, at the given operating point, the second FET transistor circuit has a substantially temperature-independent gate voltage for a constant drain-source current, and the operating device being configured to operate the first FET transistor circuit in a given operating range above a temperature-independent operating point, such that, in the given operating range, the first FET transistor circuit has a gate voltage that increases with increasing temperature for a constant drain-source current; and
an control device connected to the first FET transistor circuit and to the second FET transistor circuit, the control device being configured to evaluate a difference between a voltage at the first FET transistor circuit and a voltage at the second FET transistor circuit as a measure of a temperature at the first FET transistor circuit.
The temperature sensor according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that a first FET transistor circuit is operated in an operating range which is above the temperature-dependent operating point and in a range in which, for a constant drain-source current, the gate voltage increases with increasing temperature. A second FET transistor circuit is by contrast operated at an operating point at which, for a constant drain-source current, the gate voltage is substantially temperature-independent. This has the result that the difference between the voltages at the first and the second FET transistor circuits represents a measure of the temperature at the first FET transistor circuit and is evaluated accordingly.
It is pointed out that each field effect transistor has an operating point at which, for a constant drain-source current, the gate voltage is substantially independent of temperature (zero temperature coefficient point). Below this operating point, the drain-source current has a positive temperature coefficient, above this operating point a negative temperature coefficient. This is described extensively in the literature on field effect transistors.
The temperature sensor according to the invention has the advantage that, by operating the two FET transistor circuits firstly at the zero temperature coefficient point and secondly above this point, there is a substantially linear dependence of the output signal on the temperature. In this case, the output signal is the difference between the voltages on the two FET transistor circuits. In addition, an output voltage which is greater than that of a device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,943 is generated, so that the output signal may easily be processed further.
The device for operating the first FET transistor circuit and the device for operating the second FET transistor circuit preferably have a current generator which feeds the two transistor circuits with constant current. The current generator advantageously includes two coupled current sources which feed the FET transistor circuits. By using a current generator which operates the two FET transistor circuits with different currents, the desired operating points of the transistor circuits can be set simply and reliably.
Alternatively, the device for operating the first and second FET transistor circuits each have a resistor which is connected in series with the respective FET transistor circuit. In this embodiment, the FET transistor circuits are fed through the resistors.
In a further embodiment of the temperature sensor according to the invention, an amplifier circuit is additionally provided which detects the difference between the voltages on the first and second FET transistor circuits and converts the differential voltage into a control voltage for an amplifier circuit connected downstream. Because of the given temperature dependence, the differential voltage increases substantially linearly with temperature. The amplifier circuit amplifies the differential voltage and adapts it at the operating point.
The FET transistor circuits preferably each have at least one FET transistor, in particular a MOS transistor, which is operated in a diode circuit, that is to say the gate is connected to the drain terminal.
In order to permit a variable generation of the differential voltage between the two FET transistor circuits, a further configuration of the invention provides for the use of cascaded MOS transistors for the first and/or the second FET transistor circuit. In this case, by varying the feed currents and the transistor variables, the differential voltage can be set over a very wide voltage range in a simple manner.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, in combination with an amplifier circuit, a circuit configuration for controlling a gain of the amplifier circuit, including:
a FET control transistor having a gate and operating as a current source for the amplifier circuit; and
a control circuit, connected to the FET control transistor for controlling a gate voltage of the FET control transistor such that a current through the amplifier circuit is reduced with reduced temperatures of the amplifier circuit so that the gain of the amplifier circuit is substantially temperature-independent.
This circuit configuration is distinguished by a device for controlling the gate voltage (control voltage) of a FET control transistor which is used as a current source for the amplifier circuit. According to the invention, the FET control transistor is controlled in such a way that the current through the amplifier stage is reduced at lower temperatures of the amplifier stage, so that an amplification which is substantially independent of temperature is carried out.
The solution according to the invention is based on the idea of reducing the gain of the amplifier circuit at low temperatures. For this purpose, the current Iv through the control transistor is reduced increasingly for low temperatures such that the gain remains substantially constant. A smaller current leads to a reduced gain, since the transconductance of a transistor is proportional to the square root of the drain current. A reduced drain current therefore results in a lower transconductance, so that the gain decreases.
The solution according to the invention is based on a completely novel concept since the temperature dependence of the gain is not compensated for by additional gain in the range of high temperatures, as hitherto in the prior art, but that instead, starting from a sufficient gain V0 at the maximum operating temperature, the current through the control transistor and the amplifier circuit is reduced with decreasing temperature, so that the overall result is a substantially constant gain.
In a preferred embodiment of the circuit configuration according to the invention, the device for controlling the control voltage of the control transistor include the temperature sensor according to the invention. This registers the temperature of the amplifier circuit and, at the same time, generates a differential voltage which depends virtually linearly on the temperature present. The differential voltage is converted via an amplifier into a control voltage for controlling the control transistor and therefore the current through the amplifier circuit. The current source for the amplifier circuit is therefore controlled via the control voltage.
The amplifier circuit preferably has at least one differential amplifier, in particular a plurality of differential amplifiers connected in a cascade circuit. The gain of the amplifier circuit is in this case preferably based on a transistor transconductance.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a temperature sensor and a circuit configuration for controlling the gain of an amplifier circuit, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.